Vector
|romaji = Bekutā'|quirk type = Emitter|quirk range = Long Range|debut = Our Hero Academia: Chapter 10.5}} '''Vector' ( , Bekutā; lit. "Euclid Line") is an Emitter Quirk used by Class 2-B student Shun Asakura, being the combination of two previous Quirks between his parents. Description A Quirk used personally by Shun that gives him the ability to alter the direction and speed of an object by adjusting its trajectory and momentum. Upon Activation, several symbols appear along his hands, allowing him manual control over his Quirk depending on which hand he uses. A direct result between his parent's Quirks melding together into a single skill, it combines his father's speed-based Quirk and his mother's movement Quirk, hence its power. Achieved only through physical contact or close proximity around the space around him, Shun can change stationary objects into moving ones or send currently active ones to a new route. By affecting the area around him, Shun can exert its influence away from him by modifying the geometry of a person or object near him that has magnitude (or length) and direction. Upon use, Shun can quickly cause the things he targets to change distance and direction by controlling the amount of momentum it generates while repositioning it. The vectors he uses in question are divided between his hands, with his left hand controlling all positive (+) vectors while his right hand enables his to use negative vectors (-) in conjunction with hand-to-hand combat. Divided into two types: position (location) and momentum (velocity), Shun's Quirk separates the power between his hand's evenly. In this occasion, his right hand allows him to alter the route of objects by changing the vector, causing his target to experience a shift in location or trajectory. With this application, Shun can adjust the magnitude of whatever he touches, but in turn however lack any sort of speed or momentum to continue moving. On the other hand, the positive part controls the momentum and distance of his vectors, resulting in their speed or how fast they can move. Additionally, by engraving a mark on an object of his choosing with one of the symbols on his hands, Shun can pass on his ability on said target, resulting in it experiencing his Quirk's ability as if it were being touched in person by Shun. This aspect facilitates the influence he has in relation to one object to another relative to the position and distance it is traveling along the speed it has and direction it is going. Unfortunately, due to the complex nature of his ability, a variety of restrictions exist that limits his ability due to the division of power between his hands. Shun can only use one hand to control one aspect of his Quirk in both hands separately, limiting the actions of his Quirk unless he is clasping both hands together and maintaining them locked. Additionally, if Shun uses a negative vector on something currently under the influence of a positive vector, the effect active becomes nullified unless he was formerly using both hands. As a base requirement, Shun must have some manner of physical contact with the object in question in order to use his Quirk on it, or at the bare minimum for it reside somewhere near his personal space, consisting of 5 meters. Moves * Negative Aspect (負の側面, Fu no Sokumen): Using his Quirk to control the vectors associated with positions and directions, it serves as Shun's main method of allowing him to navigate objects and people around through the use of his right hand. Typically taking on the form in one his capacity to alter the direction in which something travels or how much of it by adjusting the trajectory around himself or those he touches, enabling him to redirect them to an entirely new direction. This is oftenly related in his capacity to interact with projectiles or incoming attacks, causing them to suffer a sudden shift in route by curving it or appearing in an entirely new point-of-fire. Upon contact, either through a physical attack or with a simple touch, Shun can reposition said target around a relative distance away from or to himself, simulating teleportation under the guise of shifting vectors. The direction that he can aim is typically reflected in the manner he touches something, using his symbols to navigate between something going forward with his left hand or in reverse via his right hand. :*'Magnet Force '(磁力, Jiryoku): By creating a vector field found similarly in a magnetic fields, Shun can use the Negative Aspect to exert its influence in a much more straightforward fashion, exhibiting a magnetic-like influence over objects. A move derived from the use of his right hand that is much more aggressive in its approach, Shun creates what is essentially a traits reminiscent to magnets, serving to attract and repel objects by producing a pull in the same fashion. The force Shun exerts moves nearby objects that charges and torques them from multiple directions, with the field of influence being slightly larger depending on the relative distance he is from his target, varying on the location and force acting on his target. Both the strength and direction of a magnetic field varies with location. As such, it is an example of Shun creating a personal vector field away from him in contrast to around himself. * Positive Aspect (ポジティブな側面, Pojitibuna Sokumen): On the opposite end, Shun can use his left hand to control the vectors associated with speed and magnitude, serving the purpose of controlling the overall output that a person or objects displays in terms of movement. By touching or affecting a target within his area of effect, Shun can manipulate the force and velocity that something is exerting in the form of movement, interacting with it in a number of ways. In these instances, Shun uses the Positive Aspect to increase the speed that he and others can travel with, moving at tremendous speeds while making seemingly slow traveling targets blitz through the opposition at blinding velocities. However, Shun can just as easily invert the effects to various degrees, from simply slowing them down by pressing their speed against them to outright stopping an object by inverting the relative speed it is traveling with the same stopping power. In retrospect, Shun's greatest application is found in his ability to interact with the sheer force they exert against one another by boosting the momentum the faster something moves, increasing mass to an object's velocity, destroying through any opposition that stands in its way by adding exponential weight to them. * Zero Aspect (ゼロ面, Zero-Men): Considered the single most greatest application of his Quirk, it is a move that combines the Negative Aspect and Positive Aspect by clasping his hands together, forming a new sign to form on the surface of his hands. During its activation, Shun apply both aspects of his Quirk on a singular target of his choosing, influencing both the speed it can move and direction or positioning it has relative to himself or a fixed point of his choosing. However, in order to activate, Shun is required to follow and fulfill numerous conditions and rules for its continued use. One of which consist of him having to keep both hands clasped during it use, deactivating should he break the lock on his hands. * Vector Stamp (ベクトルスタンプ, Bekutoru Sutanpu): Created as a means to reduce the time and preparation needed to use his Quirk in the traditional sense, it is an updated method of recreating the effects of his Quirk by transferring them elsewhere momentarily by using his body as a point of reference to mark the distance between himself and his target. Making it more combat oriented and practical for use in real time battle, Shun is required to create an initial point or vector in which he can connect two or more objects together, establishing the actual link between their vectors. This is done by Shun pressing his hand or any extension of his body unto the surface of whatever he touches or touches him, leaving behind a symbol that either has a positive (+) or negative (-) mark etched along it. Once marked, Shun can connect any object that is also marked with the same stamp from a distance relative to where he is, or simply connect any object or person near his vicinity with it, intertwining the two. Trivia Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Marriage Quirks